1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing fluid biopsy samples from a body cavity. More specifically, it relates to a two-part device, a second part substantially inside a first part. Still more specifically, it relates to an interior cavity in an end portion of the first part adapted to receive a fluid biopsy sample through a side opening in said cavity. Still more specifically, the second part is adapted to rotate on its linear axis and by such linear rotation to control the position of a portion of the second part which permits the flow or non-flow of fluid biopsy sample into or out of the cavity in said first part.
2. State of the Prior Art
In the determination of biopsy tests on fluids within parts of the body it is desirable to remove and recover samples of the fluid. Rather crude methods have been made to retrieve samples of these fluids for biopsy tests.
In one such present method a device which has a top or cap for a test tube with two sticks projected downward from the cap and into the tube which is a sterile culture sensitive test tube. The two sticks are each wrapped at the lower end thereof with a cotton swab. The top or cap is removed from the tube carrying with it the swab wrapped sticks. These cotton swabs are dipped into the body fluid for which biopsy tests are to be performed so as to absorb samples of the same into the cotton. Then sticks are reintroduced into the tube and the cap top recapped onto the open end of the test tube. This method permits the fluid samples to be unprotected against contact with air bacteria and contaminated with the same.